A Little Too Late
by TheZombieBait
Summary: Jackson reflects on his mistakes that pushed Melissa away. AU-ish. Bit angsty.


A/N: I tried this sort-of-angsty drabble-ish Jackson POV. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3

Patience is a virtue. His dad always used to say that. It was one of those few things he remembered about his dad.

Jackson had never had difficulty with being patient. Maybe it was his chilled out, apathetic attitude that made him seem at ease always.

Maybe that was what the others saw in him to make them opt for him as their leader.

And so far, it had been fairly easy. He could keep his head on his shoulders. He was rational. He knew this was no place or time for an actual relationship.

Hadn't he been the one to say that to Mel?

So why was he having so much difficulty waiting now? Why was he here regretting his words? Second-guessing himself?

Damn it. It was all Eric's fault.

He inwardly cursed the blond as he saw Mel laugh at something he did. Again. It was like the two were inseparable lately.

Who'd have thought? Eric and Melissa being the best of chums? He suspected the blond had ulterior motives. Jackson guessed Eric was aiming for more-than-just-friends or was he going to abuse Mel's kindness? Eric was nothing if not cunning and a lazy slacker always trying to find ways to shirk responsibilities.

But even Eric wouldn't stoop so low. He was being unfair, he knew.

Eric wasn't to be blamed for the awkwardness, the distance that was between him and Mel. That was his own fault entirely.

He was the one to push Mel away. He was the one who'd created misunderstandings between them. That fleeting kiss with Taylor… biggest mistake ever.

He hadn't planned it- it had just been a lapse of judgment. They had both been emotionally vulnerable and when Taylor had moved in, he'd just been blank. Too blank to pull away fast enough.

And Melissa had caught them.

That whole night had been a blunder.

He still couldn't forget the moment he'd caught sight of her. The plain, absolute hurt etched on her face. The accusation of betrayal, so apparent in her eyes, yet unspoken.

He'd jumped back from Taylor as if burnt. But it'd been too late.

He'd tried explaining, thinking of stopping Mel from jumping to conclusions, but nothing had come to his mind.

He'd never been good with timing and words.

He'd barely managed a few stutters before Mel had given them both an awkward smile and left.

 _Stupid stupid Jackson._

And ever since then, she'd been avoiding being alone with him.

He'd tried to find her alone several times but she'd been making it hard as hell for him. She was constantly around someone, even partnering up with Eric for both of their separate tasks.

When he'd finally caught up to her, once, she'd shut him off so rapidly that he'd been at a loss as to what he should do next.

''Please Jackson, I just don't think we should be talking right now. I need some time. Look, you don't owe me any explanation, alright? I understand how it is. And you were right- this is no place or time for anything real.''

She was too stubborn for her own good. And he was too much of a coward.

She deserved better.

For the first time ever, it hit him hard. How badly he'd fallen for her. And what a massive fool he'd been.

Now that there was an actual threat he felt of losing her, it became apparent to him how much she meant to him. He'd always taken her for granted. Assured of her liking him, assured of her friendship, her company. Never thinking she could feel otherwise.

He missed that smile which had been reserved only for him in the past.

He knew he was a douche for this- but he'd actually felt a bit cocky at first that a girl, and a beautiful, sweet one at that, had liked him. He'd been aware of her crush on him. And he'd been flattered. It's an ego-boost for any guy, isn't it?

But then, the more time he'd spent around her, the more he'd started liking this sweet, caring girl. He'd opened up to her like he'd never done with anybody else. She felt like home. They'd become very close within a short period of time. But never before had he realized how much- till now.

His eyes were still following her around from afar, unbeknownst to her.

As she moved next to Eric, leaning her head on his shoulder, a swift bout of pain shot through Jackson's chest.

He tore his gaze away from the pair, who had their backs to him, and stared ahead at the never-ending ocean.


End file.
